Fingerprint is an inherent characteristic of a human body, which is innate and unique and can be used for distinguishing one person from others. It consists of a series of ridges and valleys on a skin surface of a fingertip. Generally, detailed compositions of these ridges and valleys include a ridge bifurcation, a ridge ending, an arch, a tented arch, a left whorl, aright whorl, a whorl, a twin loop or the like, by which the uniqueness of fingerprint patterns for each individual is determined. A fingerprint recognition technology, which is developed on the basis of the above, is used as a technology of personal identification earlier, and depending on various ways of collecting and inputting a fingerprint, widely-used and well-known technologies at present are classified into optical imaging, thermosensitive sensors, human infrared sensors and the like.
Fingerprint recognition devices are also widely applied to electronic products, such as the fingerprint recognition technology in Apple (trademark) mobile phones, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an existing fingerprint recognition device 1, which includes a silicon (Si) base 11, a plurality of detecting electrodes 111 formed on the silicon base 11, a flexible printed circuit board (ITC) 13 electrically connected with the detecting electrodes 111 to provide driving signal(s) thereto, and a sapphire 12 formed on the plurality of detecting electrodes 111, wherein the sapphire 12 has an appropriate dielectric constant an as to have a large sensitivity and also protect the detecting electrodes 111. In the manufacture process of an entire machine, an opening needs to be formed in a protection glass 3 at a light-emitting side of a display panel 2, such that the fingerprint recognition device 1 is formed therein and exposed through the opening. In addition, in order to prevent the silicon base 11 from being damaged, an enhancement layer 14 is further arranged under the silicon base.
The inventors have found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: in order to install the fingerprint recognition device 1, the protection glass 3 needs to be drilled, which makes the process complicated; the sapphire 12 needs to be used as a touch receiving device, which results in a high cost, and in addition, the detecting electrodes 111 are formed on the silicon base 11 which also has a high cost, thereby resulting in a high total cost of the fingerprint recognition device.